


A lot of things

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Sometimes, Ankh watches Eiji sleep.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 15





	A lot of things

Sometimes, Ankh watches Eiji sleep. He would never tell him, of course.

Ankh thinks about a lot of things while watching Eiji. Core Medals, of course. His past. Ice cream.

But also Eiji's lips. Eiji breathing in and out. _Eiji_.

Ankh clucks his tongue, hand supporting his head.

He ponders turning around, face the wall to sleep like he sometimes does when they had a quarrel yet again.

But he doesn't. His senses are alarmed for Yummies at any time of day and night. While he is waiting to fall asleep again, he might aswell just watch that idiot's face.


End file.
